


Shoot Me

by allcham



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hitman AU, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, don’t take it seriously I don’t understand hitman works tbh, hitman 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: “You still know how to shoot right?”“Are you kidding me?” He answers defensively.“No. I am asking a question.”“God of course yes Woojinie.”





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday park jihoon!

Woojin stared at his own hands. There are no traces of blood anymore. But he can still feel the last lifeless body that trying desperately to flee from his dead grip. He doesn’t feel pity even the slightest bit. It’s a pretty normal thing for someone whose job is killing other people.

He reached for his phone on his back pocket to notify his job for the day is done. As soon as he texted his client, he checked his bank account and a great number of money flowing to his account. The next thing on his routine is to throw away the phone that is now useless. 

“Another tiring day and another dead body”. He mumbles quietly while tightening his long coat and quickly make his way towards the other side of the town, the place where he lived. The place he called home.  
———  
“Ya. Where have you been?”  
A muffled voice coming from the kitchen. Woojin ignored the said voice, his whole body feels numb. He is about to enter his room when his friend called out again, louder this time. 

“Answer me woojinah. I have saved some chicken for you just in case you hungry but I actually wanted all of them for myself- wait. You look pale. Are you sick?”

A hand suddenly come to his forehead. The hand is so cold that it makes him flinch. “What are you doing?”

“You’re hot.”

“Thanks. I get that a lot.”

“Not like that dummy.” 

The hand from his forehead move to his waist and begin guiding him towards his bed. Woojin glanced at his friend or his roommate. He noticed the worry expression on his friend’s beautiful face. It didn’t suit him, he supposed to be always smiling. 

He stopped his friend when his friend trying to remove his clothes. “Tsk. I’m not a baby anymore Jihoonie. You can leave me alone, thanks.” 

Jihoon only looked at him dejectedly, he looked like a kicked puppy. “Who are you fooling? Let me just do this and I will leave you and your hot body alone.” There’s nothing he can do to stop his stubborn friend so he just let him undo his clothes one by one. 

A quick gasp was heard from Jihoon. Woojin just closed his eyes, he knows exactly what Jihoon is looking at. He wasn’t so careful this time that his victim managed to left an ugly scar along his arms. 

“T..that looks painful.” 

When there’s no reply from the sick boy, Jihoon sighed in disbelief. “I can’t believe you keep doing this. I told you to stop when I stop. But no, you never listen to me.”

Park Jihoon is his friend, now roommate, and used to be his partner in crime. He is the only person who knows his job as a hitman because they used to do it together. They are powerful as duo and rumors about how ruthless the both of them can be heard anywhere. 

However Jihoon decided to stop when he feels too guilty to take another life down. He began entering university and doing what typical boys around their ages doing. Partying, working part time, studying on the library, you name it. Woojin will never understand that because for him, killing is what makes him alive. He hates staying idle and he can’t find something that is as enjoyable as fighting someone. 

Woojin pretended not to hear what his friend was saying. He closed his eyes and prayed that Jihoon will leave him alone because the least thing he want right now is to be guilt trapped by his friend.

“I know you hear me. I just want the best for us...you know.” Jihoon’s voice barely above whisper. 

Woojin is guilty, not because he took down another life today but because he made his friend worried to death. Today, he will let it pass. And tomorrow too.  
———  
BANG.  
There’s a loud voice that sound exactly like gunshot from in front of their apartment. Woojin, trained to always put his guard up, was quick in his feet. He put his jacket and grab one of his guns. 45 ACP which he often use on his daily mission. 

He opened the door to his room and saw Jihoon standing in front of his own room. The sun is not up yet which indicate it’s still in the middle of the night. Jihoon looked pale but alert at the same time. His eyes meet Woojin’s and both of them maneuvered to the back door. 

“What is that?” His friend whispered shakily. It’s been awhile since he last hear such a loud voice. 

“I’m not sure but I need to find out.” Even though his head feels like exploding but Woojin needs to check what is awaiting them in front of their house. He took a deep breath then motioned Jihoon to move closer. 

When he’s close enough, the sick boy grab Jihoon’s hand and transferred the gun on his hand to him.  
“You still know how to shoot right?”

“Are you kidding me?” He answers defensively. 

“No. I am asking a question.” 

“God of course yes Woojinie.”  
Woojin just grinned at him and pulled another gun from his jacket. It’s his secret weapon that he use only when he feels threatened. 

Both of them approaching the front door slowly, there’s no sound except from their unsteady breath. To say that they’re nervous is an understatement since it is usually them who break into someone’s house and not the other way around.

Woojin about to take a peek from the window when the door is opened forcefully. He tried to move away and about to position his gun when he suddenly feel something sharp on his stomach, just below his ribs. The pain quickly spread all over his body making him frozen.

The intruder is faster than him that they are able to stab him with a knife. He just stood there, trying to blink away the dizziness that come as soon as the blood flow out from his stomach. Before he lost the consciousness he can hear Jihoon scream from behind him and there’s gun shot, once, twice, thrice, too many times. Then the world becomes black. 

———  
The sound of water dripping from somewhere woke Woojin up. He opened his eyes slowly while adjusting to the brightness that come from the lamp above him. He is not sure where he is but it certainly not his room, rather it looks like a hospital room because everything is sickly white and green.

Woojin tried to sit up when he feel the pain on his lower body. Then he remember about the event that happened last night, if he remember it correctly. He is in the middle of trying to figure out how to sit comfortably without making worse of the wound when the door to his room opened. 

“You are awake.”  
It’s Jihoon. 

He didn’t answer directly and only grunts in response. His stomach hurts so bad that he is unable to answer something logical. 

“I think you need to lay down.” Jihoon put his hands on Woojin’s shoulders and gently lay him down on his back. The boy never feel so powerless in his life but he is thankful to have his friend on his side.

“I know you have so many questions but before that..”  
Jihoon sit on the edge of the hospital bed, he looked so nervous. He continued his word, slowly as if he is about to reveal the world’s biggest secret. “You ever asked me why am I so adamant on leaving the job and forcing you to follow me?” Woojin nods in response. 

He remember that day when Jihoon suddenly announce his leaving and begin asking him to do the same thing. It’s been a year and he still ask him to leave every single day. It annoys him at first but he is so used with his friend nagging that it just didn’t bother him anymore.

“I never give you the answer, right?” Jihoon wet his lips nervously. 

“This...” he put his hands on top of Woojin’s. “I leave because I don’t want any of this to happen. I want us to live safely just like normal people.” 

Woojin kind of predict it but it’s still didn’t answer his question. Why must he follow him? Why he cares?

As if Jihoon can read his mind, he continues slowly “And also because I love you. I love you a lot. I want to be with you for a long time.” 

Woojin froze at the sudden confession. He never expect his friend to have feeling towards him. He also likes Jihoon like a lot since the first time they meet. But he thought the feelings aren’t mutual.

“No way”

“No way?”

“You aren’t supposed to say that-“

“What?” Jihoon looks confused and mad. He pulled out his hands from Woojin’s grip.

“-First.” Woojin grabbed Jihoon’s hand and the boy jumped in surprise. “Wh..wha”

“You aren’t supposed to say that first because I should be the one who say it. Park Jihoon I have liked you for god knows how long. And I’m afraid to confess because I want us to be always together. I’m afraid to mess things up.” 

Jihoon cheeks tinged with pink dust. He looks so beautiful and real “For a hitman you sure are a coward.” He said before kissed the corner of Woojin’s mouth lightly.


End file.
